Field of the Invention
It is already known from prior patents, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,633 issued to W. T. Markowski for "Article Storing Album" on Sep. 11, 1945, that surface-marring of a phonograph disc record or the like is obviated by storage, during its non-use, in a protective storage compartment. For a CD aficionado, however, an unacceptable marring could consist of a simple fingerprint.
In the '633 album or disc holder, there is manual handling of the disc during insertion into and withdrawal from its protective compartment, and also surface-to-surface sliding contact between the recorded disc surface and the walls bounding the storage compartment, both of which in addition to other circumstances, significantly contribute to the noted unacceptable marring of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,387 issued to B. F. Petersen for "Phonograph Record Extractor" on Apr. 12, 1960, is noted for its operating mode of avoiding manual contact with the record or disc during its removal from its storage compartment, but it still requires manual handling during replacement thereinto and does not to any significant extent avoid the surface-to-surface contact between the disc and the compartment walls.